One Wish
by InsaneOleander
Summary: Ginny's life at Hogwarts is miserable, until one day when she finds a mysterious pendant that turns her entire life upsidedown.
1. Miserable

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters and they all belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: I had another story with the same plotline and stuff (it only had one chp) but I deleted because I didn't like it..so this is my new and improved story. Hope you like it!  
Finished OOTP.its so good! its definitely the best one so far!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She stared glumly at the strand of bright red and slightly frizzy hair that was wrapped around her finger. Ginny Weasley thought herself pathetic, stupid, and ugly, and those were a few of the better things. She sighed miserably and plopped down on her bed in frustration.  
  
Why did God have to pick on her for everything? Couldn't he have given her at least one good quality? But no, he had to use them all on Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, and Hermione Granger. Those three were so perfect that it was downright sickening. She couldn't think of anything that they didn't have. Looks, money, brains, popularity, and guys.  
And what did she get? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! No friends, very  
ugly, hair that stuck out in every direction, and a brain that seemed to have no purpose at all.  
  
Ginny still had a major crush on Harry, who was now in his seventh and final year, but she didn't have a chance with him. Hell, she probably didn't even have a chance with Colin or Neville.  
  
One of the main reasons for this and her lack of friends was her socialization skills which were horrible. If there was anyone in the wizarding world shyer than Ginny, she would eat a bowl of flobberworms. They really were that bad. Every time anyone talked to her, her mind would go blank. She would just stand there looking like a complete idiot.  
  
Ginny constantly told herself that there was no reason to be shy around others and they were all nice people, but it really didn't help. Many had taken pity on her and tried talking to her, but after a while, people gave up on her, leaving her to her own thoughts. Talking to Ginny was pretty much like talking to a brick wall, though a brick wall might have been more interesting.  
  
Everyone else always had so much confidence in them and knew what to say. That was probably why Harry and Parvati were going out. Row was also dating Hermione, who had changed a lot a year sago. She had come to school with practically every guy drooling over her.  
  
Because of Ginny's unpopularity, Ron, Harry, and Hermione had stopped association with her leaving her with no friends whatsoever. Ginny had also become the main subjects of the Slytherins' crude jokes. The worst part was that now other houses, Gryffindor included, had also began taunting her. People made fun of her just to see her cheeks turn a flaming red and watch her run away almost in tears.  
  
Looking at herself in the mirror, Ginny studied herself carefully. She had been able to straighten her hair to an extent but it was still very frizzy and stuck out everywhere. She was very tiny and flat-chested, and was probably among the shortest girls in her year. The only part of her that she liked were the freckles that were splattered across her nose and cheeks. As Ginny lay in bed, she wondered what she had done to deserve this.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* How was it? Please review!!! Next Chapter: Ginny gets very humiliated and she also finds the mysterious pendant. 


	2. Humiliation

A/N: Thx to devildancer for helping out with some stuff in the story! Ok.here is my second chapter..  
  
After lying in bed for about ten seconds, Ginny got extremely restless and jumped out of bed. She sat wondering what she could do. She decided on paying the giant squid a visit since that was all she had come up with. She leapt up to get ready but then decided against it. Who would notice if she did? Throwing her tacky hairbrush aside, Ginny began to make her way down.  
  
Surprised to find the common room empty, a small rumble in her stomach reminded Ginny that she was missing lunch. No problem, I'll just grab something on the way, she thought. Swinging open the portrait of the Fat Lady, Ginny ran down the stairs and strolled into the Great Hall, which was currently brimming with students and teachers happily munching on chicken, mashed potatoes, and treacle tarts. Ginny felt her mouth start watering as she made her way over to the Gryffindor table. She reached out towards the mountainous pile of treacle tarts and took as many as her tiny hands could hold (which was four).  
  
She was about to head out when she heard her name being called by none other than Lavender Brown. She spun around in surprise. Now why would Lavender want to talk to a lower life form like me?  
  
"Hey Ginny! You can have my share of treacle tarts. I'm watching my weight, something that you're obviously not doing!" Ginny heard many snickers rise from the Gryffindor table. She opened her mouth to retort, but her brain wouldn't supply her with the words she wanted to say. Upon hearing the laughter from the Gryffindors, other houses began to watch the scene as well.  
  
Great, as if being humiliated in front of the Gryffindors isn't enough. Now I get to be humiliated in front of the whole damn school! Ginny stood open- mouthed as the people around her watched expectantly, waiting to hear the words she didn't have. As Ginny's loss of words became apparent to everyone around her, she began to hear laughter erupting from the students around her. It seemed everyone in the Great Hall found that watching Ginny suffer was far more amusing then whatever they had previously been doing.  
  
She gulped and looked towards Ron for support, who she could tell was trying not to make eye contact with her. She knew he didn't want to defend her and embarrass himself in front of all his friends. She glanced around at the surrounding faces, trying to find at least one that showed sympathy, but only found laughing faces shouting jeering remarks at her.  
  
Unable to control it, a flood of tears erupted from Ginny's eyes. Ginny ran towards the entrance of the Great Hall, but alas, the many ears in ther eyes blurred her vision and she ran straight into the wall left of the door she was aiming for. Immediately a roar of laughter loud enough to be heard in Diagon Alley erupted in the Great Hall. As Ginny wiped tears from her eyes, she noticed that Ron was making absolutely no effort to suppress his laughter. She also noticed several teachers jumping up to help her, but she leapt to her feet and ran out the door, making sure that she didn't miss it this time.  
  
She made her way down to the lake as she had intended to do in the first place. She noticed that she had dropped her treacle tarts, and her stomach was rumbling very loudly. But she would not go back in to that hall of hell ever again, not for a thousand Galleons! Well..maybe if it was that much money she would. But no one was offering her any Galleons so she wasn't going to take one step into the Great Hall.  
  
When she finally reached the lake, she sat down on the soft grass near the lake's edge. As Ginny put her feet in the cool water, her eyes caught sight of a gleaming object in the water. She picked up the small object, and let out a small gasp. The mysterious item was a crystal pendant, and it wasn't just any ordinary pendant. It was a very rare kind. These were extremely expensive and they were also charmed. What was unique about these pendants was that no pendant ever held the same charm. Wondering what magic this pendant held, Ginny turned over the crescent-shaped pendant, where she found a tiny, elegant inscription on it. Squinting her eyes to read the small manuscript, Ginny read aloud:  
  
One wish you have to make,  
To fill your heart's deepest ache.  
Make the wish before you fall asleep tonight,  
And it will come true at dawn's first light.  
Choose well for your wish will stay,  
Until your life is taken away.  
  
As Ginny realized what the charm did, her mind began racing through endless possibilities of wishes. When at last she decided that she had the perfect wish, the sky was beginning to darken. She got up, tightly clutching the crystal pendant, and started walking back to the castle, grinning to herself. Her life was about to get a whole lot better.  
  
Ok! That was the end of Chapter 2! Hope you like it! I'm trying to write longer chapters but its not working too well.im going kinda slow but she'll probably start talking to draco and stuff in the next chapter Chapter Three: What does Ginny wish for and how does everybody react to it? 


	3. The Change

AN: Well, chp 3 is finally up! This is my longest chapter so far!! Yaaay! I'm so sorry that it took so long but I went on vacation so I couldn't get it typed up. Do I have to put a disclaimer on every chapter?  
  
That night, Ginny crawled into bed feeling so excited and happy that she didn't think that she would be able to fall asleep at all. After waiting to hear the steady breathing of her roommates, Ginny reached in to her bag, feeling around for the delicate pendant. She grasped it and brought it out of the bag, holding it in front of her. Clutching it tightly, Ginny shut her eyes and wished as hard as she could.  
  
I wish that I will be the prettiest and most confident girl in Hogwarts. Opening her eyes, she felt a warm breeze around her even though all the windows were closed. She looked around to see if the wish had come true, but everything including herself looked exactly the same as it had five seconds ago. Sighing deeply, Ginny decided to go to sleep, which she did quite quickly, awaiting the pendant's results.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Ginny woke up the next morning, there was hardly any sunlight in the room and all the other girls were sound asleep in their beds. As she sat groggily in bed, the previous day's events came rushing to her head. She jumped out of bed as quietly as she could and ran to the mirror. When she looked into it, she stifled a shriek of surprise and happiness.  
  
There was a complete stranger staring right back at her. Ginny couldn't believe that it was herself that she was looking at. The girl in the mirror had soft, silky hair falling lightly on her shoulders. It was no longer a bright red, but a darker shade. Her skin was creamy and smooth and her freckles stood on her small nose. It seemed that she had also gron a few inches taller, and was certainly not as flat chested as she had previously been.  
  
Glancing around nervously to make sure no one had woken up, Ginny decided that she would pretend to sleep while the other girls woke up. Then after they left, she would get read and make a big entrance at the Great Hall. People would probably think that she was a new student. She stood imagining what would happen when she walked through the doors of the Great Hall. Heads would turn. Everybody would notice her, the prettiest girl in Hogwarts, and she would be the center of attention.  
  
The sudden ringing of an alarm clock brought Ginny back to reality. She turned and jumped back into her bed, making sure to pull the covers over her head so no one would notice the change in her hair. She heard all the other girls clamoring around trying to get ready and find their books and quills. Her dormitory was filled with shouting that morning.  
"Dana, you borrowed my quill yesterday. Where is it?"  
  
"I can't find my Charms book! Someone help me find it!"  
  
"Where is my Potion's homework? I spent two whole hours doing it and I can't afford to get another bad grade in Snape's class!"  
  
It went on endlessly until finally the last two girls were ready to leave. One of them, the girl named Dana, asked the other, "Should we wake her up?"  
  
The other girl replied, "Nah, we'll just leave her there. It'll be so funny if she comes to Transfiguration late again! Remember last Monday?"  
  
The two girls left the dormitory giggling about last Monday's incident where Ginny had come to Transfiguration late for the fourth time that month, therefore receiving a long lecture and a double detention. The second Ginny heard the dormitory door close, Ginny leapt out of bed and rushed to her dresser.  
  
She didn't use make-up, but she decided that she today she would since it was special and she wanted to look extra good. The only problem was that she didn't have any make-up. The other girls did, however, so she ran to their dressers and started opening drawers, helping herself to whatever would make her look better than she did now. After applying the make-up, Ginny decided that she was now definitely the prettiest girl in school.  
  
Now she had to see if she was the most confident. She picked out her best second-hand robes and swung her book bag over her shoulder. Now ready for the day ahead of her, Ginny descended the stairs to find the common room once again empty.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she swung the portrait open and began descending the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she was surprised to find that the hallway was completely empty. She made her way to the Great Hall, as the queasy feeling in her stomach grew stronger by the second.  
  
When she reached the Great Hall, she opened the door slowly. The Great Hall was filled with chatter and noise, but as the door opened, most heads turned to see who the late arrival was. When people saw the youngest Weasley walking towards the Gryffindor table, a silence filled the hall.  
  
Once again, every head was turned in Ginny's direction, but this time, instead of wearing ridiculing expressions on their faces, they wore expressions of awe and confusion. Grinning to herself, she pulled out a chair next to Harry and Seamus, both of whom were gaping at Ginny. Doing everything she could to keep herself from laughing at their faces, she reached for some toast and then began spreading jam on it.  
  
"Ginny, you look-you look,' Harry's voice faltered as he felt Parvati glaring at his back and decided that it would probably be a good idea not to say what he thought about Ginny's new look in front of his girlfriend. However, Seamus, who was currently single, decided that it would be a good time to compliment Ginny on her change.  
  
"Hey Ginny! You look great!" he said. Ginny's head shot up. What the hell was he trying to do? Put her on her deathbed? Everyone knew that Lavender would track down any girl that Seamus so much as looked at and here he was complimenting her!  
  
Seamus was completely clueless and had no idea about this, or the fact that Lavender was practically obsessed with him. Seamus still didn't seem to know that Lavender liked him even though she had for almost four years. Lavender had been known to perform three different hexes on a girl that Seamus had asked out. The poor girl ended up in the hospital wing for two weeks. After that incident, most girls stayed clear of Seamus. He had always wondered why girls never talked to him.  
  
But as Ginny looked around wildly for any sign of Lavender, she remembered that Lavender was in the hospital wing because she collided into a statue while spying on Seamus, therefore breaking both arms and one leg. A wave of relief came over Ginny and she was about to go on eating her toast when she felt Seamus looking at her expectantly.  
  
Remembering the comment that had started her panic, she replied, "Thanks, Seamus." Seamus was definitely one of the best looking guys in Gryffindor.  
  
Ginny's opinion on the hottest guys from each house would be Seamus from Gryffindor (she had to admit that he was better looking than Harry, but she still liked Harry better), Cedric Diggory, even though he was dead had been the only guy that Ginny had ever considered good looking from Hufflepuff, Michael Corner from Ravenclaw, and, though she really did hate to admit it, Draco Malfoy from Slytherin.  
  
She had never really liked his looks before, but this year when he had come back to Hogwarts, he had finally stopped slicking his hair back. It now fell loosely over his eyes, making him look so much better than he did before. Most girls considered him the hottest guy in the whole school, and though she really, really, really hated to admit it, she had to agree with them.  
  
As Ginny continued to eat, could feel Harry continuing to gaze at her, until Parvati finally prodded him in tdhe back very hard, causing him to spill his juice all over her. As most students started to watch Parvati shout at Harry about what a stupid oaf he was, she decided that it would be a good time to leave the Great Hall.  
  
Slipping out of her seat, Ginny quickly walked out of the Great Hall and walked towards the lake. The hallway was empty except for one other person that Ginny didn't notice and also had the misfortune to crash into, sending her flying to the floor. Groaning in pain, Ginny looked up to see who it was that had bumped into her so hard and found none other than Draco Malfoy sprawled on the floor and glaring maliciously back at her.  
  
AN: Sorry that I got off track with that whole Seamus and Lavender thing, but I might put something really small between Ginny and Seamus later in the story. Tell me what you think! 


	4. AN

To those of you who were expecting another chapter, I"m reaally sorry!! As you can see, this is an author's note just to say that I apologize for only writing two chapters and for keeping you guys hanging. I probably won't get much done for a while because I'm overloaded with schoolwork right now and this year seems to be extra hard (science..bleh)...I'm really sorry about this, and I also left my fanfic journal in Seattle at my friend's house so I want to wait until I get that back before I continue writing (december). Expect another chapter around January...I know that's really far away but its the best I can do...Once again I'm reaaallly sorry!!!!!  
  
~bIlLyzRi0tGrl / doglover 


	5. AN: Numero Dos

Wow. Hi.

I more or less stopped coming on FanFiction because I decided that Fictionpress is way better.

But I came back yesterday and started reading this one story, and I really liked it. And then I looked at my profile, and I realized that I have my own story. So I read it. It was funny.

Now I know that _no one _is going to read this, because it has been nearly two years (and that's a really long time. I sure as hell wouldn't be reading a story if the author took _that_ long to update.) But I wanted to give this like.. an air of finality or whatever. I'm not going to continue it. I don't think anyone is waiting for me to continue it either, so that shouldn't be a problem, but my last author's note was like 'Oh yeah, I'll get the time soon, and I'll update then, blahblahblah.' And plus, I still haven't gotten my fanfic journal back. :)

But anyway. I was reading the story over again. I hate how I keep using the word 'hot' or 'hottest' or basically saying 'oh yes, he's so hot.' because that sounds kinda.. I don't know. Immature? But apart from that, I decided that it wasn't _that_ bad. I'm not really sure what the point of this author's note is. It's like I don't completely want to give up on this story, but I don't know how to write it without it being 100 percent cliche, with the whole 'Oh, when did the weasel grow a backbone' lines, and then Ginny going 'omg, Malfoy is so hot, andomgomg I can't believe I just thought that, it's_ Malfoy_, ewwww, he's so ugly.' So basically I don't know how to go about writing it, and I don't even know if I want to go about trying to find out how to write it. so. oh well.

Haha. I just went back and read this author's note to check for typos. Basically I start out saying I'm not going to continue it. And then I say I want to continue it. And then I say I don't know how to, but I'm not sure if I want to anyway. I'm so indecisive. But even if I wanted to, I'm just too goddamn lazy so yes, no more chapter updates for the rest of time. SO OKAY. This is the end of my more or less pointless author's note. Bye!

-Oleander


End file.
